


Lunar Phases

by ceasefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hanzo is a Furry, Knotting, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: Jesse’s symptoms always started a week before the full moon.





	Lunar Phases

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months. My inspiration has been dead. I was actually started writing this for Halloween last year, and because it was the WIP I was closest to finishing, decided to power through it to see if this would break the drought, so to speak.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! All mistakes are my own.

Hanzo had noticed early on that Jesse’s symptoms started earlier than he’d first assumed they would, around a week before the full moon. 

It started with paranoia, anxiety. This was something that Doctor Ziegler could easily take the edge off of with medication, but not entirely remove from the back of Jesse’s mind. It followed him like a shadow, an unwelcome guest that one could not preempt the arrival of but could only wait for. Goosebumps raised his skin, and his vision, hearing and sense of smell got sharper and dulled in turn. Every sudden movement or sound seemed to make him jumpy, and it was always around this time that Jesse accepted his fate and went to the med bay to ask Doctor Ziegler for medical exemption from duty.

_(“No use to the team like this,” he’d mumble, each move he made or action he took holding just a little more force than usual, as if he were chastising himself._

_Angela sighed and scribbled a few extra notes on the bottom of the form she’d retrieved from McCree’s file. Hanzo unfolded and re-folded his arms across his chest, uncrossed and re-crossed his ankles. The rickety old chair next to the examination table groaned in protest and Jesse jumped at the sound. Angela shot an accusing look at Hanzo over Jesse’s shoulder, and he immediately sat upright in the seat. It was as if he were once again a young boy under his father’s tutelage and had been caught letting his mind wander; although she had eventually accepted him as one of Overwatch’s own, Angela was still incredibly skilled at making Hanzo feel as though he’d regressed thirty year in age thanks to her initial distrust of him._

_Angela _tsk_ ed softly after a few moments of silence, shaking her head. “I cannot recommend that you take anything to suppress the change, as we are still unsure of the consequences of doing so long-term… especially since you so often had to suppress it while Overwatch was disbanded. For safety’s sake, I suggest letting your condition take it natural course for now. I can give you the usual medications for pain and anxiety, however.”_

_“Thanks, Doc,” McCree replied, smiling weakly as Doctor Ziegler retrieved several boxes of medication from a nearby cabinet and offered them to him. She sighed again, the rush of air rustling her hair as she smiled back at her patient._

_“Take care, Jesse.”_

_She gave Hanzo the same look over Jesse’s shoulder as she’d given him minutes before, and Hanzo once again sat up completely straight in response. The message was clear: take care of him, or else you will have to answer to me. Hanzo placed one hand on Jesse’s shoulder in answer, and Angela visibly relaxed.)_

After the warnings of Jesse’s monthly change came the gradual process of the change itself. Those few days were actually the hardest part of the cycle for Hanzo to deal with, but he knew that it had to be absolutely unbearable for Jesse, and so he refused to wallow in self-pity when he found himself awoken from sleep by the feeling of the other man’s restless, contorted form writhing in the bed beside him. Sometimes the pain of his body reforming itself was so bad that Jesse could barely speak, and Hanzo had to resort to the basic method of communication they’d devised for period of time when McCree was fully transformed.

_(Callused fingers brushed sweaty hair away from the cowboy’s face; the very least Hanzo could do was try to provide some small comfort through the stress and pain of the transformation._

_“Are you well, Jesse?”_

_A solitary brush of McCree’s white-knuckled fist against his bare knee to indicate ‘yes’. Not quite a lie; of course he was unwell, but there was little that could be done except to let nature take its course._

_“Do you want me to contact Doctor Ziegler?”_

_Two taps, a little more stubborn and insistent than before. A ‘no’, then. Bothering Angela would be nothing more than a placebo, a bandaid over an open wound, but was better than nothing; perhaps more so for Hanzo than Jesse, because the situation felt borderline hopeless when Jesse’s transformation reached this particular stage._

_Hanzo simply waited until Jesse’s breathing slowed and the tension in his muscles eased. At some point Jesse shook his head to signal to Hanzo that he no longer wanted to be touched, and Hanzo withdrew his hand and sat in silence. He was staring off into the distance, struggling to keep his eyes open when McCree forced himself up and all but fell against him, head against his shoulder. He tried to nudge Hanzo’s hands away from where there were clasped in his lap with one pain-contorted hand._

_Ever considerate, despite all he was going through at that very moment._

_“Of course, Jesse. Of course you can.”_

_Jesse’s head landed heavily in Hanzo’s lap, and Hanzo kept vigil until the morning sun revealed that McCree’s clenched, tobacco-stained teeth had elongated into pearl-white fangs.)_

The first time he’d accompanied Jesse through his transformation, Hanzo had been unsure what to expect. Perhaps the transformation itself had given him the impression that the whole process would be nothing but unpleasant for all those involved. After all, Hanzo only had an observer’s perspective of McCree’s behaviour, and he knew the dangers of passing judgement when you were on the outside looking in. As it turned out, his fears were unfounded; about twenty-four hours after Jesse had started showing the first features of his altered form, the transformation was complete and Hanzo was awoken by the feeling of something soft and fluffy -- something that ended up being a decidedly canine _tail_ \-- sweeping softly across the bare skin of his stomach. It was the first time in days that Hanzo had seen Jesse at peace, and so he controlled his curiosity until later when Jesse was rested.

It had been two years since he’d chosen his side, so to speak, and followed his brother’s strong words and good intentions to Gibraltar. Two years since he had met Jesse McCree. Twenty-two months since Hanzo had realized he now considered the cowboy his friend, and twenty-one since he had realized he felt something far deeper than friendship. Around eighteen months since Jesse had made the secret of his true nature known to Hanzo after he was questioned about his constant absences. Approximately seventeen months, three weeks, six days, twenty-three hours and fifty-three minutes since Jesse had finished his explanation, murmured _I hope you don't think different of me, sweetheart_ and been kissed silent by Hanzo’s mouth. About a week after that, Hanzo had felt something fiercely protective flare up in him at the sight of Jesse’s dejected face and had told him that he would stay with him throughout his upcoming transformation cycle, and had seen the other side of his lover; perhaps the most surprising thing about the whole event was how peaceful everything now seemed after the change, how he was left with the soft brown fur, intelligent golden eyes and wagging tail of Jesse the wolf. 

After the first time, Hanzo had dedicated himself to knowing everything about Jesse’s condition. He already knew the obvious: Jesse was of no danger to himself or others, and he retained his personality and human intelligence through the transformation but somewhat struggled to express them with an animalistic body. He asked Jesse for more after he had regained his human form, which led to him asking Angela more about the medical specifics of the condition, an action which seemed to actually improve his standing with the team doctor after their rough start. Slowly, the pieces began to fall into place as Hanzo spent more time with Jesse and read over the files that Doctor Ziegler had kept on his lycanthropy -- with the permission of both physician and patient, of course.

It was a hereditary condition, as far as anyone could tell. Jesse had inherited it from his mother, with his father also coming from a werewolf bloodline but being born unable to turn. He remembered everything that happened while he was transformed, and for all intents and purposes was considered a human within the body of a wolf in terms of intelligence and problem-solving. His senses were sharper, especially his sense of smell. Physically, he was stronger and larger than both a human and a regular wolf, and his skeletal structure and musculature were also different to both. He was not quite human and not quite wolf; more canine, certainly, but his body wasn't identical to any actual animal’s, and seemed to be better designed for more human actions like grasping with his hands and standing upright for short periods of time. Overwatch had designed a special front leg prosthetic for Jesse during his transformations that worked much the same as the one he wore as a human, that matched the size and shape of his opposite arm when transformed. The transformations to and from his wolfish form were extremely uncomfortable, but once they were over, he felt no lingering pain in either of his forms. Aside from the obvious physical differences, Hanzo soon realized that he was still the same old Jesse McCree very quickly, and that several of his mannerisms remained the same between forms. He was still a restless sleeper who took up most of the space in the standard-issue Overwatch bunk. He cuddled up to Hanzo as if he were freezing under his thick layer of fur, even on the hottest nights of the year. He lay all over his old serape until it was covered in a thin layer of shed hair, as though it was a part of him. He still greeted Hanzo at the door of his room on the Watchpoint after he returned from every mission, though his welcome back kisses were decidedly wetter in his wolf form; Hanzo suspected that Jesse acted this way just to tease him. Hanzo had asked Jesse to teach him some of the ways he could communicate with him during his transformations, when his body made verbal communication nigh impossible, and so he’d learned the simple gestures and the meanings behind them that Jesse had used with the old Overwatch crowd to make things easier for all involved. One tap of the hand -- paw? -- for yes, two for no. Showing his belly to apologize, show submission. Gesturing to something and making a circular shape with his fingers to ask permission to take action. Pointing at an object he couldn't properly hold onto without more delicate hands and then pulling his hand in towards his chest to indicate that he wanted it; a few minor, simple things to make things easier for both of them. 

This time they had been lucky, and Jesse’s transformation had been in sync with Hanzo’s return from a five-day long mission in London, and most of the team had met in the mess hall for an impromptu celebration meal. Hanzo had quickly gathered up some food for himself and Jesse and left without alerting anyone to his departure except for Genji, who simply waved to him from across the room and went back to chatting to his master.

Now they were both in Jesse’s quarters, stomachs full of good food and thoughts fuzzy around the edges from a mixture of tiredness and relaxation. Hanzo lifted his hands to cradle Jesse’s head, fingers briefly working through the unkempt fur behind his ears. Jesse’s eyes shut and his head moved almost of its own accord to ensure Hanzo’s hands reached the places he wanted touched. Callused fingers applied gentle pressure along the length of his muzzle; his nose nose snuffled wetly against Hanzo’s palm in a show of affection and gratitude both. Hanzo spread his hand, fingertips briefly making contact with the sensitive whiskers around the end of Jesse’s snout. He couldn't quite help the soft laugh that escaped at Jesse’s reaction, the werewolf’s lips drawing up and over his teeth reflexively to get away from the stimulation in a way that almost made him look like he was wearing a lecherous grin. One of his ears was half-folded over on itself, and the jaunty tilt of Jesse’s head reminded Hanzo so much of that ridiculous hat of his that he couldn't help but laugh.

“You are absurd, cowboy.”

Jesse huffed and shook his head from side to side like a dog drying itself after a bath; several long, straight strands of fur flew off his body and floated lazily in the air, illuminated by the white light of the moon. This was followed by Jesse standing up and immediately sitting back down with an inelegant _thud_ and lifting one leg to scratch a place his arms could not reach.

“Thank you for proving my point,” Hanzo murmured, stifling a yawn with one hand, stretching with an exaggerated gesture and aiming to fling himself back against the pillows at the top of the bed to rest against them; instead he finds himself laying back against the solid warmth of McCree, who seemed to have moved just in time to catch his lover mid-fall.

“Suit yourself, Jesse. But do not complain when it becomes uncomfortable to bear my weight.”

Jesse seemed to take offense to that; whether it was the small implication of weakness or the knowing tone in his voice, Hanzo couldn't be sure, but a moment later Jesse’s body writhed from beneath his own and he found himself pinned to the mattress with Jesse hovering above him. He’s not held down in any way, could have easily escaped if he wanted to, but these fleeting moments when Jesse gave into his more animalistic instincts made his blood sing. There was no wolf, after all; there was only Jesse, and the transition between his moments of domestic playfulness and wild hunter were no different to Hanzo than the different between the gentle, flirtatious cowboy and the outlaw who gunned down whole squads of Talon agents faster than the eye could see.

Jesse, however, seemed to have a different opinion and threw himself off of Hanzo and onto his back in apology, tail wagging sheepishly between his back legs. Hanzo was honestly tired down to his bones after spending five days living out of the dropship, but had been mentally prepared to deal with Jesse’s restless energy thanks to prior experience. He reached over and scratched the pink skin of Jesse’s belly, blunt fingernails leaving thin white lines of pressure in their wake.

“There is no need to be so hard on yourself, Jesse.”

A snort of disagreement, so sharp it was almost a sneeze. 

“I mean it,” Hanzo continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. “I know that you are of no danger to me, and I know that being trapped in this small room is difficult for you. There is no need to apologize.”

A deep whine, followed by a sigh as Hanzo went from using the tips of his fingers to scratch Jesse’s exposed belly to rubbing his palm over the soft fur on his chest. 

“Relax, Jesse,” Hanzo murmured, smiling when he felt the tension in Jesse’s muscles ease. “Good.”

His actions from that point were easy to plan, a slow natural progression down Jesse’s body until long, clawed fingers were curling in anticipation into rough palms. When Hanzo’s hand began to dip low on Jesse’s body he paused, despite the impatient squirming of his lover’s body that stated quite clearly that it was more than okay for him to continue.

“Do you wish for me to continue, Jesse?”

One tap to signal yes, obviously aimed at Hanzo’s shoulder, missed by a wide margin and possibly could have blinded him in one eye had Jesse been any more enthusiastic; this form had several advantages over a regular human form, but fine motor skills were not one of them. Jesse had just enough mind to pin his ears to his head in embarrassment, but it wasn't long before they pricked back up as Hanzo’s hand moved lower on his body.

“Perhaps you should settle down,” Hanzo said, chuckling softly as Jesse’s answering whine bared his teeth. “We’re not yet sure if my aim is as precise with one eye as Captain Amari’s. Nor do I wish to find out.”

Hanzo was sure that he saw the impatient, petulant roll of Jesse’s eyes before they fluttered shut at the feel of Hanzo’s callused hand on the shaft of his cock, but he chose to ignore it.

He could recall once, very early on, that he had asked Jesse what it felt like when he was shifted. The other man had taken a long moment to consider the question, the dying remains of one cigarillo between his lips and an unlit one roling between the fingers on one hand as he thought.

_“Best way I can think to describe it is that everythin’ is too much. The sights, the scents, the tastes, the smells. Makes ya feel right nervous, paranoid even. It’ll get to ya if you’re not ready for it, and it’s worse at the start of the change. Feels like there’s an itch you can't scratch under your skin, sweetheart. It’ll go away in its own time, but that don’t make it any easier.”_

At first, Jesse had been hesitant to let Hanzo touch him during his shifts; he was interested, certainly, but had never done such a thing with any other person and was unsure of how his body would react to such stimulation when it was already on a razor’s edge. They had worked up to such things, slowly figured out what worked and what did not and found…

Well, that it was quite similar to how sex was between them at any other time, really. 

There were a few differences, of course; it was less wild and more soothing, for Jesse’s sake. Hanzo habitually filled the silences Jesse had left in their conversations. That was without taking into account the physical changes in Jesse’s body.

Hanzo used his free hand to smooth down Jesse’s fur in what he hoped was a soothing way as the other worked his cock; it was bigger than usual, of course, but that made sense considering how much larger all over he was in this form. The second immediately noticeable difference was that he was _wetter_ , for lack of a better term; Hanzo had barely stroked Jesse’s cock to full hardness and his pre was already beading at the slit of his cock and dripping down its length, enough that even Hanzo’s hand was slick and shiny wet just from stroking him. He obviously couldn't be sure if this was a thing shared by all of those with Jesse’s condition or merely something unique to his lover, but he certainly appreciated it nonetheless. Jesse, for his part, stayed silent apart from the deep breaths escaping from his parted lips and happily rolled his hips up to meet Hanzo’s touch, tail wagging lazily in contentment. Hanzo continued for a while, jerking his hand over Jesse from root to tip and squeezing him at the base to feel the start of the thick knot forming there. Too soon for that, much to soon.

Jesse looked up at Hanzo as he withdrew his hand, obviously wondering if something was wrong. Immediately calming him with a small smile, Hanzo idly lifted his wet had to his lips and licked his fingers clean; his other hand was still splayed over Jesse’s chest, and he could feel the pace of his heartbeat pick up beneath his palm.

“May I taste you, Jesse?”

Jesse raised one shaking hand and tapped his knuckles against the mattress, next to his hip. He could probably scent Hanzo’s arousal by himself now, but Hanzo still made a show of languidly laying himself over the bottom of Jesse’s body and rocking his erection against the warm curve of his flank.

“Warn me if you are going to come, cowboy” Hanzo said, not unkindly. One hand moved down to where Jesse’s balls hung heavy between his legs, and he wet his lips with his tongue at the hot, velvet feel of them in his palm. “After this, I want you to take me.”

The snarl that left Jesse’s throat was almost feral as Hanzo’s took him as deep as he could into his throat. If he was honest, it wasn't exactly easy; his body could be stretched to accommodate Jesse perfectly fine with time, but his precome in this form was more viscous than usual, and there was much more of it. Hanzo was perfectly aware of how much Jesse’s enjoyed it when he looked blissed out, wrecked and used and sucking his cock like this did an excellent job of making him look besmirched. His jaw ached from the size and weight of Jesse’s erection, tears burned at the corners of his eyes when the head hit the back of his throat, and the pre he couldn't swallow dripped down his chin. He adored every minute of it, moaned around Jesse’s cock and glanced up at him just to catch the cowboy staring at him until he felt Jesse’s body stiffen and the base of his cock swell under his hand. Hanzo pulled off in an instant, grip tightening around Jesse’s cock until the other man had finished rutting uselessly against his hand.

“I aplogize,” Hanzo said breathlessly, ignoring the twinge of pain in the hinge of his jaw. “That was my fault. Are you alright?”

Jesse didn't seem particularly happy at his delayed release, but the way he sat up afterwards and leaned over to scent Hanzo’s neck and hair seemed to indicate he held no grudge. The deep breaths gradually turned into wet lick and soft nips that had made Hanzo’s skin prickle with heat, and Jesse pressed one of his clawed digits towards Hanzo and made a rough circular shape with his hand.

“You do not need to ask,” Hanzo whispered, and he yelped as Jesse slid his arms beneath his thighs and picked him up off of the mattress as if he was weightless. Perhaps it would have been accurate to say he hadn’t been expecting _that_ , but of course Jesse had the strength in this form to do such a thing, even if he do often chose not to use it out of fear of causing harm.

Jesse’s head was between his legs, the wispy fringe of hair on his ears tickling between Hanzo’s thighs as he tried to nose the material of Hanzo’s robe out of the way; realizing what his lover was trying to do sent a thrill of heat straight down Hanzo’s spine and he quickly shrugged the garment off entirely, letting it drop to the mattress below.

Jesse’s tongue was wet, warm and thick and in the cleft of his ass in an instant; Hanzo gasped as he felt his cheeks being spread apart by blunt-clawed hands and his hands came down to grip at the unruly mane of fur growing around Jesse’s shoulders and neck. 

“E-enthusiastic, cowboy?” Hanzo managed to force out, followed by a weak laugh that broke and became a moan as Jesse’s tongue breached his body. Jesse’s stopped them, giving Hanzo a look that was both questioning and knowing at the same time; Hanzo knew he had no right to criticize Jesse’s teasing after almost bringing him off twice in quick succession, but he purposely chose to do so as he glared impatiently down at the man between his legs. Jesse had the nerve to chuckle before getting back to work, tongue lapping at Hanzo’s hole to relax the muscles and slick him down in one action. His tongue was larger like this than his cock usually was, and Jesse was mindful of it despite his obvious impatience. It would still burn a little this way despite that and Hanzo knew that he could ask Jesse to finger him open too, but by this point Hanzo was practically craving the ache of taking Jesse inside of him in this form. He wanted that little bit of hurt, of wild passion that reminded him that his bedmate was neither fully human nor beast. 

By the time Jesse was finished prepping him, his thighs were slick with sweat and precome and his legs ached from the strain of being held aloft. Jesse gave one more thorough lick to his hole before pulling away and grinning to show his teeth, and Hanzo could immediately feel the emptiness of his muscle trying to clench around nothing. It was a frustrating feeling, being so open with nothing to make you feel full, and he tugged at the handful of fur he still had clenched in one hand.

“Hurry, Jesse.”

Guiding Hanzo down to his lap, Jesse’s tail thumped happily against the bed as he tried to line up his cock with Hanzo’s hole. He was taking too damned long for the other man’s liking, and Hanzo snarled at the delay.

“Cowboy, I swear if you do not…”

He was cut off by the feeling of the head of Jesse’s cock putting blunt pressure of his hole, perhaps even pushing a little further than Jesse intended because the fat head of his cock slipped inside of Hanzo in one smooth motion. Hanzo cried out, precome beading at the slit of his cock at the sudden fullness; Jesse looked apologetic but Hanzo was already shaking his head to dismiss it. Slowly, carefully, he relaxed his body and felt Jesse slide deeper inside him, so large that he couldn't fail to miss the sensitive spots it brushed past along the way. Jesse seemed to get the message after that and simply let gravity do his work; Hanzo smiled weakly and raised one hand to his abdomen to feel the movement of Jesse inside him from the outside. After a few careful minutes of Jesse fucking him open, Hanzo finally took the werewolf to the very base of his cock with a soft, satisfied little sigh. He rolled his hips once to test his readiness, and found his body surprisingly pliant. He tried to move himself at first, but it was much, much easier for Jesse to hold him steady and fuck up into him from below.

“Good,” Hanzo breathed, the stretch of Jesse’s cock feeling so good on his hole, the rapid pacing of his thrusts rapidly building fire in the pit of his gut, “good, Jesse. Please… when you’re close, do not pull out. Need your knot.”

The growl that left Jesse’s lips was primal, and his breath huffed in hot puffs across Hanzo’s chest and neck. Regardless of his form, Jesse was strong and unyielding, hips smacking against the swell of Hanzo’s ass and cock so hot that Hanzo felt as if he could burn from the inside out. The slickness of his precum ensured that it only got easier to split Hanzo’s body open as they went, and soon the soft praises and little comforts that Hanzo was murmuring became one long, reverent mantra of Jesse’s name. Hanzo had intended to warn Jesse that he was on the edge, but the other man suddenly pressed into him sharply, deeper than he had reached prior, and snarled, his knot swelling and catching on the rim of Hanzo’s hole. That was enough to finish Hanzo off, and his whole body tensed as he came against Jesse’s stomach. It only made the size and press of Jesse’s cock and knot even more pronounced, and his hips continued to jerk weakly as he felt his belly swell with Jesse’s seed.

It took much longer for Jesse to finish coming, and by the end Hanzo almost felt too full. He rolled his hips a little to test where their bodies were joined; Jesse’s knot was still pulling tight inside of him, and if he pressed down on his abdomen he could still feel the hardness of his cock through his skin. He felt exhausted to the bone, content and warm with Jesse all around and inside. He reached up and pulled gently at one of Jesse’s ears to get his attention; the werewolf almost jumped out of his skin, and Hanzo gasped as he felt his body try to react to the press of Jesse’s cock against his prostate. 

“It’s okay,” Hanzo said as Jesse’s ears flattened against him head in guilt, “I was the one who was concerned about you.”

Jesse licked his cheek and Hanzo heard the familiar sound of his tail whipping against the bed. 

“I’m glad, Jesse.”

The wagging only got more violent, and it jostled Hanzo’s hips as he tried once against to test the swell of Jesse’s knot. It didn't seem to be going down, but as of yet it was no cause for concern.

“Calm down, cowboy,” Hanzo said, trying to rearrange himself to a comfortable position for the time that they would be locked together, “we must deal with the situation at hand.”

The lightbulb in Jesse’s head seemed to switch on at that moment, and he reached over to try and adjust them both to be as comfortable as possible.

Or rather, he would have if he hadn't yelped like a kicked puppy when he tried to lift Hanzo’s weight.

Hanzo’s concern quickly turned to amusement as Jesse gestured wildly to where his clawed prosthetic arm met flesh; it seemed that Jesse had overestimated his prowess after all.

“I did say not to complain if my weight caused you discomfort.”

Well, they could hardly go for help like this, after all.

Jesse huffed and sulked, tossing himself back against the bed, and Hanzo fell down with him, kissing the end of his snout tenderly in between soft laughter.

“Ridiculous, wonderful man.”

That seemed to placate his lover, and Hanzo smiled as he felt Jesse’s tail once again begin to wag in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I won't take so long to get the next fic out! Thanks to those who continued to support me while I struggled with inspiration.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
